SECRET
by MaxAberu
Summary: Setelah Sungmin kembali bersemangat, namun, ia tak sengaja melihat, KYU DAN MINHO BERCIUMAN di lapangan basket, setelah Ku memeluk Sungmin, dan Sungmin bertemu dengan Changmin? siapakah mereka berdua itu?/Summary acak2kan/ CHAPTER 3! RNR PLEASE
1. My Secret!

Secret!

Super junior © SM entertainment

Warning: YAOI! TYPO(s)! Etc…

Pair: KYUMIN!

Summary: "Apakah kau sudi menjaga semua rahasiaku? Rahasia bahwa aku adalah seorang pelayan? Termasuk rahasia bahwa aku adalah seorang NAMJA sekalipun?"

* * *

_Sunngmin pov…_

Aku merebahkan badanku pada sandaran kursi, membenarkan rok dan rambut yang nyatanya hanya sebuah rambut palsu… ya, aku Lee Sungmin, sejujurnya adalah seorang NAMJA! Tapi, aku menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, dan itu semua karena aku tidak pernah bisa diterima dengan sosokku yang sebenarnya… dan justru lebih diterima dengan kondisiku yang menjadi seorang yeoja palsu…

"Sungmin hyung…Eh- maksudku noona!" aku menengok dari sumber suara, Ryeowook, adik kelas kesayanganku… satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui gender asliku—ya tentusaja dengan kedua orangtuaku pastinya— aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Wookie?" aku sedikit menunduk, ya… tinggi Ryeowook memang sedikit lebih rendah dari pada diriku… dan itu terkesan sangat imut.

"Tidak… aku hanya memastikan hyu- ma… maksudku noona baik-baik saja…" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, aku bisa melihat sedikit semburat kecil ada dikedua pipinya yang putih itu, ya… sefatnya selalu berubah jadi begini saat melihatku sedekat ini, mungkin karena aku terlalu cantik ya? (*Sungmin narsis nih…*)

"Haha!Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie!" aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rembutnya pelan, dan dia memandangku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, maksudku noona!Aku sudah SMU!" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh aku ingin mengecup pipinya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan—Ya, hanya disaat aku menjadi lelaki seutuhnya— dan sekalilagi aku tersenyum melihat reksinya yang jauh dari kesan dewasa itu.

"Tapi kau tetap jadi adik kecilku Ryeowook!" aku mencubit pipinya gemas, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, jika aku menciumnya pasti akan heboh sekali, dan akan disebarluaskan di majalah sekolah dengan topic 'LEE SUNGMIN YEOJA DARI KELAS 12-A YANG MENCIUM RYEOWOOK, NAMJA IMUT KELAS 10-A!' aku tidak mau berakhir begitu…

"Nonaaa~" dia melepskan tanganku dari pipinya yang memerah, karena memang merah dan ditambahpula aku mencubitnya! Maaf Wookie habisnya aku gemas! XD.

"Haha!" aku tertawa pelah, hingga akhinya ada seorang anak berkacamata menghampiriku dengan terengah-engah, layaknya dikejar anjing yang tak sengaja ia injak ekornya.

"Ma… maaf, a… aku ditugaskan memanggil Sungmin… kau disuruh mendatangi ruang Osis setelah jam pelajaran ke 4! Kyu yang menyuruhku …" kata anak tersebut, aku menatapnya sebentar… kasihan, mesti berurusan dengan seorang Kyuhyun, Evil Prince sekolah, yang terkenal dengan kecerdasanya, ketampanannya, dan yang pasti…kekejamannya. Dia seperti tak punya hati, dan apa aku takut? Jawabannya TIDAK! Aku samasekali tidak takut pada namja dingin dank eras kepala itu, dan terlebih aku sudiah biasa berurusan dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan sangat biasa… toh, aku tidak peduli menanggapi itu… Kyu sama saja denganku… sama-sama manusia, sama-sama makan, jadi tidak perlu takut dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun…

"Ya, aku pasti datang… terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya!"aku tersenyum sebaik mungkin, bisa aku lihat pipi orang itu memerah… dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Hyung punya masalah dengan Kyu? Sepertinya itu akan menjadi pertemuan yang panjang Hyung…" Ryeowook berbisik ditelingaku, dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua pundakku.

"Aku tidak tau Wookie, mungkin dia hanya berbicara hal tidak penting…" aku berjalan masuk ke kelasku lagi. "Yasudah ya Wookie! Semoga sekolahmu menyenangkan!" aku menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tanganku. Dia membalasnya dan pergi menuju kelasnya…

000

_Setelah pelajaran ke-4 berakhir…_

Aku berjalan di lorong dengan perasaan tidak enak, entah kenapa… sejak jam ke-4 itu perasaanku tidak enak, karena berbagai hal… jantungku berdetak keras… semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada saat pertemuanku dengan Kyu nanti.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Aku mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, dan membenarkan letak dasiku yang disimpul pita, dan rambut palsuku.

"Masuklah…" terdengar suara serak yang sangat diyakinkan milik seorang Kyuhyun.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan menampakan diriku, aku melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sosok tinggi milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku disini bodoh…" aku menengok kearah suara, astaga! Kyu… hanya mengenakan celana sekolah maksudku… BERTELANJANG DADA!

"Kyaa!" sontak aku menutup kedua tanganku cepat, wajahku memanas… semoga tidak memerah! Kumohoon…

"Hey! Kau kenapa sih?"Kyu menghampiriku, aku membuka mataku, haah… untung saja dia telah menggunakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Habisnya!Makanya kenakanlah pakaianmu hah!" aku membuang muka.

"Salah sendiri kau datang lebih cepat! Kau datang 3 menit lebih cepat! Kau tau?"Kyu menatapku sinis.

"3 menit?" aku mengerutkan alis…

_Teng… teng… teng… _

Hah? Sekarang baru bel pelajaran ke-4 berakhir?Memang tadi guruku kembali ke ruang guru lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku langsung melesat pergi tanpa mendengarkan bel terlebih dahulu.

"Atau kau sengaja datang lebih awal, agar dapat melihat tubuhku Sungmin?" dia tersenyum mengejek, tunggu?Sengaja?

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mendengar bel bordering, dan… aku juga tidak tau bahwa aku didalam dan bertelnjang dada seperti itu! Kalau aku tau… untuk apa aku kemari lebih awal? Lebihbaik aku gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas teakhir guruku tadi!" aku menjawab Kyu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya… ya…" Kyu kembali ke kursinya, aku bisa melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang harus dia tandatangani.

"Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku hah?" aku menatapnya, memberi pandangan menyelidiki padanya. Dia mendongak menatapku… matanya, sungguh tatapan mata tajam menusuk yang bisa meluluhkan hati para wanita… aku? Hey, aku namja! Aku hanya yeoja palsu! Ingat?

"Hanya memanggilmu, untuk menemaniku, kenapa?tidak boleh?" APA?APA AKU SALAH DENGAR TADI?Dia hanya memanggilku untuk SEKEDAR MENEMANINYA DISINI?Dia sinting atau GILA SIH?

"WHAT! Jadi kau hanya memanggilku hanya untuk menemanimu disini? Tunggu, apa aku salah dengar? SEORANG KYUHYUN INGIN DITEMANI? Haaah?Apa seorang Kyuhyun telah bertranformasi menjadi anak kecil manja yang ingin ditemani oleh seseorang karena merasa takut sendirian?" aku berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau…" Kyu menletakan penanya yang ia gunakan untuk menandatangani bertumpuk-tumpuk proposal dihadapannya, dan beralih menatapku. "Aku hanya ingin ditemani karena aku merasa bosan, bukan karena aku takut sendirian!"Kyu melihatku dengan tatapan yang aduhai dingin, dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Jangan kerena kau lebih tua dariku kau bisa mengataiku seenak dirimu Lee Sungmin!" ya, memang kenyataanya aku lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyu, tapi buakan karena aku tidak naik kelas hingga aku masih berada di kelas 12 sama seperti Kyu… hanya saja memang kapasitas otak milik Kyu yang bukan otak milik anak-anak kelas 10 yang normal, ya seharusnya dia memang masih kelas 10 seperti Ryeowook, tapi… ya otaknya, bahkan aku meragukan bahwa aku lebih pintar darinya…

"Hah? Memangnya aku badut, yang bisa meredakan kebosananmu itu?" aku mengerutkana alis.

"Cih… sesukamu lah…" Kyu kembali duduk dikursinya dan kembali menandatangani berates-ratus kertas dihadapanya.

"Lalu? Yang benar apa?" aku memutar pandanganku melihat sekelilingku, ruangan ini rapih… sangat rapih, aku sampai tidak yakin bahwa ini ruangan pribadi Kyu.

"Kau yang memebersihkannya?" aku berjalan menuju rak buku yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempatku sekarang.

"Tentu tidak, untuk apa aku repot-repot membersihkannya, jika aku bisa menyuruh berpuluh-puluh yeoja gila yang biasa mengikutiku seharian hanya dengan sedikit tersenyum?"Kyu berkata sambil terus menandatangani kertasnya.

"Huh, sudah kuduga…" aku menyentuh ujung buku yang sepertinya menarik, bersampul merah darah dengan tulisan 'SECRET', yah, siapatau itu adalah buku diary milik Kyu… hehe… lumayan, bisa mengetahui rahasia si devil kecil itu, dan bisa aku buat sebagai budakku!

Aku mengambil buku itu dan duduk di sofa kecil di dekat rak buku besar itu, mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, dan mulai membuka lembar pertama buku itu, namun… saat dibuka banyak lembaran kecil yang jatuh berserakan dilantai, aku panic saat melihatnya… kupandang Kyu, dan betapa tanangnya aku saat melihat dirinya masih terfokus pada kertas-kerts itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan! Kau tahu!" aku bergumam pelan sambil mengambil kertas-kertas itu, dan alangkah tertariknya aku melihat tulisan 'S in café' karena aku penasaran siapa si S itu aku balik kertas itu, dan alangkah kagetnya aku melihat FOTOKU MENGGUNAKAN BAJU MAID!

"Kau sudah melihatnya ternyata…" Kyu menatapku, dia menarik kacamatanya.

"Ba… bagaimana mungkin…" aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, bagaimana mungkin Kyu mendapatkan gambarku menggunakan baju maid? Ya… aku memang menjadi pelayan di salah satu café agar mendapat uang jajan tambahan, dan itu adalah rahasia! Tidak ada yang tau! Yah… kecuali Ryeowook dan orangtuaku tentunya, dan aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib seluruh kertas yang telah aku kumpulkan tadi terjatuh.

"Kenapa kaget?"Kyu bertanya padaku enteng, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengangkat daguku pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin…" aku masih terlalu kaget, menjadi seorang maid itu sangat memalukan! Terlebih semua temanku kebanyakan adalah orang ekonomi menengah keatas, dan bagaimana jika mereka tau jika aku LEE SUNGMIN adalah seorang pelayan? Yang berkerja di SEBUAH CAFÉ! Sungguh sangat memalukan!

"Bagaimana jika semua fans mu tau jika kau adalah seorang pelayan Sungmin? Haha…" percuma, memohonpun foto itu tidak mungkin akan Kyu berikan kepadaku, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!

"K… Kyu… kumohon… berikan kepadaku…" aku terbata, ya… aku takut, sangat takut jika foto itu tersebar luas kepenjuru sekolah dan aku akan dipermalukan, dan para fansku… ya aku memiliki fans club ku sendiri… pasti tidak akan menyukaiku lagi…

"Tidak akan, jika kau mau menjadi PELAYANKU!" dia berkata serius.

"A… apa?Pelayan?Aku tidak mau!" Aku lantas menolak, gila saja… menjadi pelayan seorang CHO KYUHYUN layaknya memilih masuk neraka!

"Apa jika aku melihatkan gambar ini kau akan menjadi PELAYANKU Lee Sungmin?" dia mengambil selembar kertas dari kantong memperlihatkan gambar itu, senyumnya mengembang.

"APA! WHAT! BA- BAGAIMANA BISA!" gambar itu! Gambarku tapi ini jauh lebih parah! Ini saat aku menjadi LELAKI! BAGAIMANA IA MENDAPATKAN GAMBAR ITU! Padahal aku tidak pernah membuka-buka genderku sebenarnya pada public! Tapi KENAPA DIA MENDAPATKANNYA…

"Haha… bagaimana jika semua orang tau tentang semuanya Lee Sungmin?bahwa kau adalah laki-laki… haha… apakah kau mau menjadi pelayanku? Atau kau menolaknya dan semua akan tau tantang perkerjaanmu dan gender aslimu?" Kyu menyeringai padaku.

TIDAK! BAGAIMANA INI LEE SUNGMIN! KAU TELAH DIDEPAN PINTU NERAKA!

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Yosh… Abey publish FF baru lagi! XD

Kali ini pairnya KyuMin dan aku buat Comedy Romance lagi…

Sekali-kali nyiksa uke… wohohohoho~ *Plaakk

Oh ya aku mau ngucapin special thanks:

pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih buat tuhan yang maha esa… karena masih memberiku kesempatan untuk ngetik+publish FF ku yang ini… XD

2. Special Thanks to my lovely Dongsaeng Nabil… makasih buat dukungannya ke Unnie dek, kalo gak ada kamu kayaknya Unnie gak bakal muncul di FFN lagi… makasih atas dukungannya dan hiburannya! Kita Buat Fanfict sms lagi tentang YooSu lagi yok! Haha!

3. buat Dewi, Farrah, Vira… makasih udah jadi temen SMS aku yang baek… dan suka menanyakan hubungan saya dengan Han… padahal saya lagi suka sama Henly en Zhoumi… -o-"a

4. Buat Juli and Risma makasih sms sebar-sebaranya! Maksih guys!

5. makasih buat TEMEN-TEMENKU DI SEKOLAH! RANI! FAIRUS! LARAS! VIRA! PRILI! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

6. MAKASIH BUAT TEMEN-TEMEN FB N TWITTERKU!

7. DAN MAKASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT YANG MAU BACA N REVIEW! MAKASIH BANGET! BANGET! DAN BANGET! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD

Ok… makasihnya segitu aja… XD yang baca review ya… SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!

MAX ABERU


	2. Kyu Wookie?

Secret

Super junior © SM entertainment

Tambahan Cast:

-Kangin (appa Sungmin)

-Leeteuk (umma Sungmin)

Keterangan tambahan: _[_message_]_ tanda buat sms

* * *

_Sungmin POV_

Lee sungmin! bagaimana ini!

"Bagaimana Sungmin, mau menjadi pelayanku? Atau menolak menjadi pelayanku dan semua orang akan tau PERKERJAANMU dan GENDER aslimu."Kyu menyeringai.

"…" aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, lidahku kelu.

"Hey!" Kyu mengibaskan tangannya di wajahku, aku mengerjap sebentar dan menatapnya.

"A… aku…" sejujurnya aku ingin berteriak keras dan bilang bahwa 'AKU TIDAK MAU JADI BUDAKMU!' tapi hatiku berkata lain, aku takut… ya… baru kali ini aku merasa takut pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku apa?Aku menerimanya?"Kyu mengeluarkan seringai liciknya, tangannya memegang pundakku.

"A… apa akibatnya jika aku menolak?" aku bertanya, hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jika kau meolak… kedua foto ini akan tersebar luas di Website resmi sekolah Lee Sungmin, dan mungkin aku akan berbaikhati menempelkannya di madding sekolah…" Kyu berbicara seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua fotoku ditangannya.

"Dan jika aku menerimanya?" aku mengerinyitkan alis.

"Foto ini tidak akan aku sebarkan…" Kyu mentapku, sorotmatanya yang dingin menusuk membuatku sedikit takut, Sungmin, kau konyol! Seumur hidupmu… kau tidak boleh takut dengan Kyu! Camkan itu!

"Daripada kau membentak diri sendri lebih baik menerima ajakanku… dan dirimu yang asli tidak akan diketahui…" aku menatap Kyu, dia membaca pikiranku? Sungmin… hanya satu pilihanmu… MENERIMA TAWARAN ITU!

"Baiklah…" aku menggigit bibirku.

"Hari ini kau resmi jadi pelayanku Lee Sungmin… haha…" aku mencoba mencermati kata-katanya. AKU PELAYANNYA? Mataku panas, aku ingin menangis sekarang… rasannya aku sudah ada di gerbang neraka sekarang…

"Dan perintah pertamaku adalah…"

000

_Dirumah…_

Aku membanting kamarku, melepas rambut palsuku dan seragamku, menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah.

"Gila saja tadi…" aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas membenamkan kepalaku jauh kedalam bantalku.

"Aku bodoh…" airmataku menetes, aku tidak tau harus apa sekarang, menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun? Itu konyol!

_Kring… kring…_

Aku memutar mataku menuju arah suara, ku raih handphone ku yang tergeletak di samping kasurku, aku membeca layarnya '_Ryeowook' _dan dengan cepat aku menekan tombol hijau tepat dibawah layar Hp-ku.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa Wookie?" aku membaringkan badanku, menunggu jawaban dari si penelfon.

"_Tidak, hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja Hyung, disepanjang perjelanan tadi kau diam saja sih…" _nada suara Ryeowook memang seperti orang khawatir, dan aku hanya tertwa pelan mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie… hanya lelah…" otakku berusaha menyusun alibi.

"_Kau tidak bohong kan?"_ dia kurang yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Tentusaja tidak Wookie, untuk apa aku berbohong?" aku menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Oh… kalau begitu baguslah, yasudah ya hyung… have a nice dream…"_Ryeowook memutuskan pembicaraan kami di telfon. Aku meletakan hand phone ku tepat disampingku, aku menghela nafas… mataku menatp langit-langit kamarku… diotakku sekarang penuh dengan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun, tunggu? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakku? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang? Sungmiiin~ otakmu sudah tidak beres kau tau, hah!

"Argghhh~" aku mengacak-acak rambutgu geram, aku menekuk lututku dan membenamkan kedua mataku diantaranya, menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, memejamkan mataku mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun dari kepalaku. Ini sulit! Sangat sulit! Kenapa aku malah semakin memeikirkan Kyuhyun disaat aku ingin membungnya jauh-jauh? "Apa kau sudah tak waras lagi Lee Sungmin?" aku mencaci diriku sendiri, mataku mulai menjelajahi kamarku, kugerakan kakiku menuju balkon rumahku, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku duduk dibalkon sendirian sambil menatap bintang, baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, layar ponselku berkedip, menandakan ada sebuah mail yang masuk. Dengan cepat aku membuka mail itu.

_[Besok bangun pagi, kau akan ku jemput… selamat malam pelayan]_

Aku yakin itu dari KYU! Sialan dia, mengataiku pelayan… tapi, aku memang sudah menjadi pelayannyabukan? Kuarahkan mataku menuju jam didekat tempatku berdiri sekarang _00.13 _sudah larut rupanya, tapi aku samasekali tidak mengantuk, kualihkan badanku menuju kamarmandi di kamarku, kata orang-orang jika kita berndam dengan air hangat bisa membuat kita cepat tidur? Ya… lebihbaik aku coba saja sekarang…

_Kreeeek…_

Kubuka pintu kamarmandi kamarku perlahan, kuarahkan badanku menuju wastafel dan mengambil handuku disana, aku menatap cermin dihadapanku, sedikit tersenyum melihat pantulan diriku disana, sedikit membuat gerakan aneh yang biasa aku lakukan disaat aku menjadi wanita… imut, ya… aku akui, wajahku memang jauh lebih imut atau bahkan sangat imut untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Andai aku bisa bersekolah dengan sisi ku yang sesungguhnya…" aku bergumam sambil menyalakan keran air panas di dalam bathtub, dan disusul dengan air dingin, saat aku merasakan bahwa suhunya sudah sesuai. Aku muali melucuti pakaianku satu persatu, dan membawa tubuhku kedalam hengatnya air memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sensasi hangat yang mulai menghelai sebagian tubuhku yang teah terendam air hangat."Haaaaah…" aku menghela nafas panjang, kusandarkan tubuhku pada senderan bathtub dan memejamkan mataku, membiarkan air menyelimutiku hingga sebatas leherku.

"Apa aku telah masuk pada jalan yang benar?" aku bergumam, aku perlahan membuka mataku, tapi tetap dalam posisiku yang sebelumnya."Tentusaja kau masuk kedalam jalan yang salah Lee Sungmin!salah! Sangat salah! Kau camkan itu!" aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri, seakan aku sudah tau jawaban akan semua pertanyaanku tadi, perlahan aku mengangkat badanku, dan menarik kakiku. Sejenak aku melihat air yang beriak, aku sedikit tersenyum menarik keduakakiku, memeluknya dan menangis sejadinya… aku lemah, sangat lemah… bahkan hanya guncangan kecil dalam kehidupanku saja aku menangis seperti aku merasa sudah cukup lama aku sedikit menyeka airmataku, aku menarik badanku bangun dan mengambil handuk disamping bak diamana aku berendam.

"Haaah…" aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandiku sekarang, aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku, membuaknya dan mengeluarkan stelan piyama dan mengenakannya, setelah selesai berpakaian aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kasurku, merebahkan badanku sebentar dan perlahan mataku terasa berat, bebrapa menit setelah itu aku tertidur dengan pulasnya.

000

_Paginya…_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sesekali mengerjapkan mataku juga.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku mendongak untuk melihat jam pink yang menggantung di atas tempat tidurku. _07.45, _kulirik hand phone-ku, aku kaget melihat 13 missed call dan 15 inbox… hah? Segitu banyakkah orang yang membutuhkanku?Aku segera membukanya, semua dari Kyu… apa-apaan dia, sms dan menelfon sih boleh saja, tapi kenapa mesti sebanyak ini.

"Apa-apaan dia," aku membuka inboxnya satu persatu.

_[Hey, bangun… ini sudah pagi]_

Iya, aku sudah bangun sekarang…

_[Kau keturunan kerbau ya? Hoy! Bangun]_

Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya bilang kalo aku ini sebangsa kerbau…

_[Sungmin… hoy! BANGUN WOY! BANGUN!]_

Anak ini masih berusaha membangunkanku rupanya…

_[Sungmin?]_

_[Min?]_

_[Minn?]_

_[Minn, bales dong!]_

_[Min?]_

_[Sungmin~]_

_[Minnie~] _

Hah? Minnie? Ke... kenapa harus Minnie?Gawat, kenapa jantungku deg-degan gini?Dan kenapa wajahku panas? Tidak… tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh ada feel dengan Kyu! Tidak boleh!

_[Haah~ aku menyerah… kurahap kau cepat bangun… have nice dream Minnie~] _

Wajahku semakin panas membacanya, "Dia gila ya?" berkali-kali kata-kata itu terucap darimulutku, aku membuka rincian pesannya, dia mengirimnya jam lima… sangat pagi, aku hampir tidak percaya kalo Kyu bisa bangun sepagi itu.

"Huh… malas ah dibaca…" aku membanting hp ku pelan setelah menghapus semua pesan masuk tadi, bukannya kerena aku malas membaca… tapi aku takut jika semakin aku baca wajahku akan semakin panas…

Aku bangkit dari kasurku, mengambil handuk di samping ranjangku, karena memang tadi malam aku belum menjemurnya, sesekali aku melirik kearah ponselku, dan benar saja… layar ponselku berkedip, dengan segera aku meraihnya.'Kyuhyun' ok, aku akui aku sedikit senang mendapat sms darinya.

_[15 menit lagi kujemput! Jangan protes! Lebihbaik kau cepat bersiap, jangan sampai aku datang kau masih berdandan!]_

Hah? 15 menit? Sebaiknya aku cepat!

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan sesegera mungkin membasuh seluruh tubuhku, setelah selesai aku mengenakan seragamku, memoles diriku sedemikian mungkin… dan jangan lupa, rambut palsuku…

"Huft…" aku keluar kamarku, menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, ya memang… kamarku ada di lantai dua.

"Selamat pagi, umma appa!" aku mendatangi kedua orang tuaku di meja makan, mengecup pipi mereka pelan dan duduk salah satu kursi.

"Sudah siap Sungmin?biasanya jam segini kau masih tidur…" Umma berbicara seraya tersenyum.

"Gaktau nih, lagi lucky aja kali… bisa bangun pagi…" aku menjawab diiringi senyum mengambil selembar roti dan melapisinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaanku, kadang aku melirik hand phone-ku yanga da tepat disamping gelas susuku, berkedip… ya, dengan cepat aku meraih handphone-ku melihat siapa yang mengirimu , Kyuhyun.

_[Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu 5 menit kau tau?]_

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pesan itu, kulirikan mataku menuju jam yang tak jauh dari meja makan, ya… benar saja, aku telat lima menit. Segera kugerakan kakiku sambil terus mengunyah rotiku.

"Sungmin!kalo makan jangan sambil berjalan! Nanti tersedak!"Umma menasehatiku.

"Tapi aku buru-buru Umma!Kyu sudah menjemputku…" kataku sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil tasku." Aku berangkat ya… umma appa…" aku mencium pipi mereka satu-persatu dan berjalan pergi menuju teras.

"Aduh… cepat sekali sih datangnya…" aku celingukan mencari mobil merah milik Kyu, yak… ternyata mobil itu berada tepat didepan rumahku.

"Maaf, aku lama…" kataku setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau tau, aku hampir jamuran menunggumu disini…" Kyu mulai mengomel, haaah~.

"Maaf maaf…" aku meluruskan kakiku, menatap Kyu sebentar yang sedang serius menyetir… kalo dilihat Kyu tampan juga… eh?Aku kenapa?Kok tiba-tiba jadi gini?

"Hey, wajahmu memerah… kau kenapa?"Kyu berkata tanpa melirik diriku sedikitpun.

"Eh?" sontak aku langsung memegang wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, wajahku merah?

"Hahahaha~ kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" Kyu menertawakanku, kurang ajar!

"Huh!" aku menggembungkan pipiku, membuang pandanganku, memandang sekelilingku, sebentar lagi aku sampai disekolahku. Kuputar pandanganku pada Kyu, menatapnya sekali aku tidak bosan menatap wajahnya? Hah… biarkan saja lah… toh dia juga tidak keberatan kupandang begini…

_End Sungmin's POV (sementara)_

000

_Sementara itu…_

"Permisi… ahjumma Sungmin hyung ada?" lelaki imut itu bertanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Wah, dia baru saja berangkat Wookie, katanya dia berangkat bersama… bersama Kyu kalau tidak salah…" Umma Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum bidadarinya.

"Oh… Kyu ya tante? Maksih…"Wookie, atau Ryeowook berterimakasih dan berjalan menuju mobil silver di belakangnya, memasukinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Cih…" ia mengumpat sejadinya disana, mengeluarkan HP-nya dan membaca pesan yang telah i abaca tadi.

_[Kau berangkat sendiri ya, aku ada urusan… love you… :-*]_

"Basi tau gak lo…" Wookie membanting HP-nya ke jok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf tuan, kita berangkat sekarang?"Supir pribadi Ryeowook bertanya lembut pada tuannya, takut mengubah mood Ryeowook yang sedang jelek menjadi tambah jelek.

"Ya, hati-hati ya…" Ryeowook tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh marah pada supir pribadinya itu.

"Baiklah…" kata sang supir, dengan perlahan mobil Ryeowook melaju dengan heti-hati.

000

_Sungmin's POV_

Aku berjalan dengan gusar, menatap sekelilingku yang sedang melihatku juga, apalagi pandangan Yeoja-yeoja yang mengetahui bahwa aku tadi berangkat dengan Kyu.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipedulikan…" Kyu, menarik tanganku agar sejajar dengannya.

"I… iya…" aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju kelas, bisa dirasakan bahwa banyak aura pembunuh mengelilingiku, kenapa Kyu bisa sesantai ini sih?

"Sudah sampai di sepan kelas, kau disini saja… sebentar lagi masuk bukan?" dia tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, terimakasih Kyu…" aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, datang ke ruanganku ya 'pelayan'…" kata Kyu sedikit hanya menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hahahaha~" tawanya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Sungmiiiiinnn~" aku menoleh ke sumber , yap… sahabatku dikelas, dia juga teman kerjaku di café.

"Ya?Apa Sunny?" aku tersenyum.

"Kau pacaran dengan KYU?" sontak aku kaget dengan perkataannnya, pacar?

"BUKAAAN~ manamungkin aku pacaran dengannya…" aku memalingkan wajahku, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Hehe! Jangan bohong Min! wajahmu jauh lebih pink dari pada jam mu loh!"Sunny menjulurkan lidahnya, dia mencubit pipiku.

"Ahhh~ baiklah akan aku ceritakan padamu, tapi nanti saja saat kerja sambilan…" aku melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ok deh Minnie~" katanya sambil melepaskan cubitannya. Yah, dia hanya sahabatku… aku suka dengannya… tapi hanya sebatas sahabat…

_Ting… tong… ting… tong…_

Deringan bel hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku, dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju mejaku, dan memulai pelajaran hari ini…

000

_Teng… teng… teng… teng…_

Bel tanda waktu pulang sudah berdering, dengan segera aku mengambil langkah menuju ruangan Kyu, dengan sedikit berlari aku mendatangi ruangan Kyu.

"Akhirnya sampai…" aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu itu, dan ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka sedikit, aku melihat Kyu sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan melihat sosok namja itu lebih jelas… dia… RYEOWOOK! Kenapa dia ada di sini?Apa sebaiknya aku masuk? Em… nanti saja deh, lebih baik aku menunggu saja disini sampai mereka selesai, kan tidak enak jika ternyata mereka membicarakan hal pribadi, dan jadi aku putuskan untuk disini, melihat mereka secara diam-diam.

"Kyu… aku mau bicara…" dapat ku dengar Ryeowook memanggil Kyu.

"Mau bicara apa Wookie?" DHEG?Wookie?Sejak kapan Kyu memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan Wookie?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" nada bicara Wookie terdengar marah, bisa aku lihat Wookie seperti menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada… aku hanya tuannya," kata Kyu santai.

"Tuan? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TUAN?" Wookie kembali membentak Kyu.

"Yah… dia pelayanku, aku berhasil mendapatkan dua rahasia besarnya, dan aku mengancamnya menjadi pelayanku, dan jika dia menolaknya, aku akan menyebarkan rahasinya… jadi dia resmi menjadi pelayanku…" Kyu menjawab enteng, ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Wookie. "Kau cemburu yaa?" aku kaget, cemburu?Apa hak Ryeowook untuk cemburu pada Kyu? Memang Wookie siapaya Kyu?

"Cih, manamungkin aku cemburu padamu…" Wookie memutar matanya, mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya dan menunjukannya pada Kyu. "KAU BILANG ADA URUSAN? URUSAN APA?URUSAN MENGANTAR SUNGMIN HAH?" Wookie membentak Kyu, setelah ia menunjukan ponsel itu, ia menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil berjongkok, bisa kulihat tubuhnya bergetar… seperti menangis, dan bisa kulihat Kyu menghampiri Ryeowook, berjongkok dihadapannya dan membisikan sesuatu. Beberapa menit setelah itu, bisa kulihat Wookie mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" Wookie bertanya pada Kyu, ia menangis, matnya masih memperlihatkan bekas air mata.

"Iya…" kata Kyu sembari mengangkat wajah Wookie, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sedang apa mereka?" aku bergumam pelan, takut ketahuan. Aku kembali melihat Kyu yang… tunggu… mereka CIUMAN!

"Emh… Kyu~" bisa kudengar desahan dari mulut Ryeowook, kanapa?Kenapa Wookie tidak memberi tau diriku BAHWA DIA BERPACARAN DENGAN KYU?KENAPA?Aku seperti merasa dikhianati, hatiku sakit… ingin rasanya aku menangis, melihat kedua pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra tersebut.

"I love you Wookie, aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi…" Kata-kata Kyu semakin membuat hatiku sakit, dan aku jauh lebih sakit melihat mereka yang sepertinya sudah mulai ke tahap yang berikutnya, aku benci semua ini… aku benci saat menyadari diriku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Love you too Kyu…" dan aku merasa menjadi pengacau hubungan mereka, aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencanganya… aku benci diriku sekarang.

AKU BENCI AKU YANG SEKARANG!

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kyu dengan linangan air mata diplapuk mataku, dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan sekolah dan berlari menuju rumahku, padahal jarak rumah dan sekolahku cukup jauh. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak merasa capai sama sekali, mungkin telah tertutup oleh sakitnya hatiku sekarang. Setelah sampai aku mendobrak pintu rumahku, umma terheran melihat sikapku, namun aku tidak peduli… hatiku remuk sekarang… ingin rasannya aku mati sekarang.

"Sungmin… kenapa mendobrak pintu begitu?" Umma ingin memasuki kamarku, namun dengan lantang aku berteriak, "Mi… Minnie… hiks… mau… mau… mau sendiri ma…".

"Ah, baiklah, kalau ada masalah besar… ceritakan saja pada umma…" setelah aku tidak merasakan keberadaan umma didepan pintu kamarku aku mulai menangis dengan keras, aku meraih handphone ku mengetik pesan kepada Sunny.

_[Maaf, aku gak bisa datang ke tempat kerja… masalah datang, hatiku remuk… maaf…] _

Aku menekan tombol send dan kembali menangis, memnerima Kenyataan bahwa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RYEOWOOK ADALAH PACAR KYUHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Abel notes:

MAKASIH YANG MAU NGE-FAVE FF KU YANG INI!

Aku seneng banget baca review dari kalian! XD~

Maaf kalo lanjutannya membingunkan bahkan gak menarik…

Intinya si Ryeowook sebenernya pacarnya Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin gak tau, nah akhirnya si Sungmin tau disaat dia mulai suka Kyu…

Yang gak ngerti? Kirim aja message ke abel, nanti abel jelasin…

Abel mau ucapin tengKYU lagi…

Buat Allah…

Buat Nabil… maksih udah jadi dongsaengku yang paling-paling! XD

Semua warga KFC… XD~ walau aku gak tau aku anak siapa… tapi aku mau masuk Micky fams… #gak ada odong!#

Sama temen-temen yang mau baca… I Love You guys…

Yang mau Review… m(_ _)m

Yang mau nge fave… o(non)o

Udah ah, cuap-cuapnya… SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF KU SELANJUTNYAAA~

Tertanda:

~MAX ABERU LOVE HANKYUNG~


	3. Kyu Kau?

Secret

Super junior © SM entertainment

Tamabahan Cast:

-Choi Minho

-Jung Changmin *si Changmin maksudnya*

:::oOo:::

_[Tidak apa, semoga kau baik-baik saja… kata Bos juga tidak apa-apa… aku akan kerumahmu nanti setelah pulang kerja… semoga harimu menyenangkan…] _

Aku tersenyum sedikit membaca balasan SMS dari Sunny, dialah sahabatku yang sebenarnya… dia tidak pernah memarahiku, dia tidak pernah mencelaku, mengejekku, menusukku dari belakang, dan yang pasti tidak pernah berbohong padaku…

_[Ya, terimakasih… aku tunggu kau…] _

Senyumku mengembang, ya… aku bisa banyak cerita dengan Sunny nanti.

_[Iya… sudah dulu ya, café penuh nih! Aku kerepotan kau tidak ada… Bye Min… have a nice day!] _

Aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang jam kerja, aku meletakan Hp-ku disamping kasurku, aku mengelap bekas air mata dimataku dengan tanganku, dan berjalan menuju kamarmandi dan mencuci muka.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sambil menepuk-nepukan handuk perlahan diwajahku, membuka beberapa jepit rambut yang ada di kepalaku, dan melepas wig yang ku pakai. "Buat apa kau menangisi Kyu? Hei! Kau waras kan Sungmin?" aku menatap diriku di cermin, betapa konyolnya aku, menangisi seorang Kyu? Aku cemburu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kata 'Aku cemburu'?

Sejenak ku pandang wajahku di cermin, betapa inginnya aku kembali ke wujud asliku, maksudku… aku, sebagai Lee Sungmin yang adalah seorang namja, bukan seorang yeoja gadungan.

"Aku seperti melihat orang lain, dan bukan aku…" bergumam tek jelas, tapi memang… aku serasa melihat seorang penipu, seseorang pecundang, dan… aku tidak tau apa lagi. "Aku benci sosoku ini, aku benci! BENCI!" aku jatuh terduduk di bawah cermin di kamar mandiku ini, meangisi keadaan, yang memang sudah tidk bisa ku ubah. Kyu? Aku cemburu! Benar! Aku.. Lee Sungmin, dan aku cemburu! PADA SESEORANG YANG TIDAK PERNAH KU SUKAI SEBELUMNYA! Cinta? Aku benci ini! Ini menyulitkan! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam cinta segi tiga, atau empat, lima, enam, dan sebagainya! Aku… mencintai seorang Kyuhyun, tapi… keegoisanku menghalanginya, aku menyesal? Ya… sangat menyesal…

"Kyu…" entah untuk berapa kalinya aku merutuki nasibku ini, setelah aku tau bahwa kyu adalah pacar dari seseorang, yang telah ku anggap adiku sendiri? Betapa sakitnya bukan?

Kepalaku memberat, pandanganku memudar, entah… rasannya dunia berputar-putar, dan akhirnya pandanganku menggelap, gelap… dan, gelap…

:::oOo:::

"Sungmin… Sungmiiin!" aku merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, kubuka mataku perlahan… Sunny, dia Nampak khawatir, tersirat dimatanya. "Akhirnya! Kau dasar! Kau membuat seisi rumah ini kaget loh…" dia menyentil hidungku, aku hanya tersenyum, melihatnya dan melihat sekelilingku… sepertinya aku tadi ada di… kamar mandi, tapi… tunggu!

"Sunny, aku…" aku segera beranjak dari kasurku, melihat pantulan diriku dicermin, GAWAT! Aku… sekarang… aku.. namja… eh! Aku memang namja! Maksudku aku… tanpa wig dan…

"Hahahaha! Sungmin… sudahlah, aku sudah tau sejak dulu," dia tertawa pelan, aku melihatnya… sudah tau? Heh?

"Mak… maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan alis, mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya, memeluk bantal… aku merasa malu, ya… sangat malu…

"Aku sudah mengetahui kau adalah namja Sungmin, dari… sekitar… seminggu lalu, sudahlah… tidak apa-apa, aku paham kok, banyak yang sepertimu," dia mengelus punggungku pelan, kadang sosoknya terlihat keibuan, yah… ia sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabat terbaikku sekaligus umma dadakanku.

"Sunny, terimakasih…" aku memeluknya, hey! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat terdekatku!

"Ya, oh ya Sungmin… aku ingin bertanya… tapi, janji jangan ngambek ya!" Sunny tersenyum, sembari mengikat rambut pirangnya.

"Iya deh… mau tanya apa?" aku melihatnya kembali, entah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan mengganjal di pertanyaannya nanti.

"Di sms-mu tadi, kau bilang hatimu remuk," sembari mengambil hp di tasnya, dan mengotak-atiknya, lalu memberikannya kepadaku… memperlihatkan pesan yang sekitar 5 jam yang lalu kukirim, "Kau kenapa?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, memberi tatapan mohon-beri-tau-aku, miliknya.

"Hanya… dia seseo-…"

"Kyuhyun?" belum saja aku menyelesaikan kata 'seseorang'-ku ia sudah dengan mudah menjawabnya, dan.. benar.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, entah kenapa mataku memanas, air mata yang sudah kutahan agar idak kelur akhirnya turun dengan mudah, membasahi pipiku. Sunny memelukkku, memberikan dekapan hangat seorang umma, yeah.. tak salah aku menjadikan ia umma dadakanku, namun... kutahan airmataku, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah disini!

"Sudahlah Sungmin, menangis lah…" ia mengelus kepalaku. "Tak adil jika kau selalu menjadi peran 'si kuat' dalam berbagai cerita, Sungmin… tuhan itu adil, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan dirimu agar tidak menangis, kau sudah terlalu kuat... jika aku ada di posisimu, entahlah apa yang ku lakukan, aku bangga padamu, kau sosok yang benar-benar hebat…" aku menagis, menunjukan pada dirinya, aku… Lee Sungmin, juga bisa menangis… aku manusia, benar katanya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi si kuat, entah… pasti di balik sifat kuatnya, pasti ada sisi lembut…

"Ceritakan padaku," aku mengangguk, mencoba mengurangi isak tangisku, karena cukup sulit berbicara sembari terisak seperti ini.

"Jadi tadi…" dan aku mulai menceritakannya.

:::oOo:::

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lamban, sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphone-ku.

"SUNGMIN!" ku putar arah pandanganku, melihat sosok bertubuh gemuk menghampiriku.

"Ya?" ia semakin dekat denganku, ia tersenyum, membuat pipinya yang tembam menjadi semakin tembam.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" ia bertanya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Aku mengangguk, samar aku melihat pemandangan di lapangan basket, di belakang orang bertubuh gemuk ini, ada seseorang… bertubuh tinggi… entah, aku baru melihatnya, sulit melihat wajahnya, pagar besi yang lumayan tinggi membuatnya susah terlihat.

"Siapa dia?" aku menunjuk orang yang sedang memainkan bolanya dengan daguku, melihatnya memainkan bola berwarna orange dengan lincah.

"Ah itu, anak baru… kelas satu," ia menyipitkan matanya melihat anak itu, "Wah hebat sekali…" ya, permainan bolanya memang sangat hebat.

"Ah, ayolah… sebentar lagi bel…" aku menarik sosok gempal ini, baru beberapa langkah, handphoneku berbunyi… karena tidak enak, kusuruh si gempal meninggalkanku.

"Halo?" aku menyapa orang yang ada di sebrang sana.

"_SUNGMIIIIIIIIIN!" _aku menjauhkan hp-ku, bisa-bisa aku tuli mendadak mendengar suaranya. _"Cepat temui aku di ruanganku, atau kau tau akibatnya…PIK…"_ sambungan terputus, siapa dia? Tentu saja Kyuhyun, kalo yang ada ancam-ancamannya sudah pasti dia!

Daripada harga diriku hancur, aku segera ke ruangannya, sungguh… padahal aku tidak ingin ke ruangannya… malas sekali melihat wajahnya…

_BRAAAK!_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku segera masuk ke ruangannya, sepi… aku tidak melihat siapapun! Huh! Atau dia mengerjaiku ya?

Ku rebahkan tubuhku dikursi, mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai, dan mulai membacanya.

"Buku apa ini?" aku mengerutkan alis, melempar buku itu kesembarang arah, entah… hampir semua kata yang tertulis di buku itu aku tidak mengerti!

"Jangan melempar bukuku bodoh! Dan jangan duduk dengan posisi begitu, kau bisa saja membuatku tergoda untuk 'memakan'-mu," DHEG! Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan pintu, melihat sosok Kyu yang sedang menatapku tajam.

"Mi… Mianhae…" segera kuubah posisi dudukku, membetulkan rambut palsu berwarna pirang emas ini.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin…"

"Ah Kyu, sepertinya sebentarlagi bel jadi ak-.." kucoba memotong kata-katanya.

"Jangan mengelak, jawab dulu perkataanku 'Minnie'" entah kenapa, ia malah balik memotong kata-kataku, dengan penekanan pada kata Minnie nya, membuat detak jantungku tak beraturan, antara senang dan sebal…

"A… aku, hanya.." otakku mencoaba menyusun alibi, dan hasilnya… aku tak tau aku harus bilang apa! Aku bingung, nyatanya memang kemarin aku kabur karena alsan … Tapi mana mungkin aku bilang yang sejujurnya!

"Jangan mengelak lagi Lee Sungmin! dan saat aku ke café-mu mereka tidak tau tentang keberaadaanmu!" ia mendekatiku, entah kenapa mataku panas, setitik airmata jatuh ke dari kelopak mataku. Badanku bergetar, aku takut sekarang…

Kurasakan tangan besar mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Tidak uasah dipaksakan…" aku mendongak, wajah Kyu sudah berjarak sangat dekat denganku, aku menatapnya, pandangan kami bertemu, tubuhku bergetar… entah, ketakutanku meningkat!

"K… Kyu…" aku melihatnya, mengelus kepalaku, dan… MEMELUKKU!

"Jangan dipaksakan… aku tak mau kau mengulang kejadian buruk yang membuatmu menangis," tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku, mengajakku bangun dari dudukku. Ku bangunkan tubuhku, balik memeluknya. Hangat… benar-benar hangat.

"Kyu" aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, aroma ini, wangi yang benar-benar membuat siapapun ketagihan jika menciumnya…

"Ya Minnie?" ia mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Aku-"

_Ting Tong Ting Tong…_

Owh SHIT! Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata, tapi… argh! Bel sialaaan!

"Sudah bel, kembalilah kekelasmu…" ia melepas pelukan kami.

"Ya, sampai nanti Kyu…" aku tersenyum, keluar ruangannya dengan senyum sumringah, entah kenapa… aku sangat bahagia saat ini! BAHAGIA!

Kyu, ternyata kau bisa sebaik itu, tak kusangka…

…oOo…

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Pulang, dengan cepat aku mengambil tasku yang berada di belakang kursiku, mengambil sebotol air dan mengaknya habis.

"Haaah, lelah sekali…" ku angkat badanku, mengambil tas itu dan keluar menuju luar sekolah. Di luar sekolah masih ramai, masih banyak anak-anak yang menunggu teman, atau bahkan pacar mereka untuk pulang…

"ah! Ada yang ketinggalan!" Aku kembali berlari, menuju dalam sekolah, mengambil buku diary-ku yang tertinggal, bahaya jika buku itu tertinggal,

Di lantai atas, suasana sudah sepi… diluar langit sangat mendung… dan perasaanku juga tidak enak.

"Ah! Ketemu!" aku mengambil buku kecil berwarna pink di dalam laci mejaku, kubuka flip handphonku, sebuah sms dari Sunny sempat membuatku kaget.

"Ah, dia sudah duluan, yasudahlah…" Sunny telah pulang terlebih dahulu, ia meninggalkanku, tidak apa sih… haha,

Kulangkahkan kakiku, hari makin mendung dan makin gelap… ku percepat langkahku, sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang, diluar sudah tidak ada anak-anak lagi. Ku arahkan kakiku menuruni tangga di depan pintu utama sekolah.

Aku meliht kesana kemari, ada seseorang, di lapangan basket… yah, anak itu, anak baru kelas satu… ku arahkan kakiku melewati lapangan basket, alahkan kagetnya aku, disana.. Kyuhyun dan anak itu?

"Waaah! Makin bagus saja Minho!" Kyu, terlihat senang melihat bernama minho itu, dan… ia segera berlari dan memeluk Minho? TUNGGU DULU!

"Benarkah? Hahahaha!" tidak tunggu… sekarang mereka… berhadapan dan saling berpelukan, kakiku sulit sekali digerakan! Kenapa?

Mereka be... be… MEREKA BERCIUMAN? Kyu? Minho? A… apa maksudnya ini?

"A… apa… ini…" mataku panas, aku sakit hat lagi! Kenapa? Apa beginikah sulitnya menccintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Tuhan tidak adil padaku! TIDAK ADIL!

Kugerakan dengancepat kakiku, meninggalkan mereka yang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka… kenapa? SETELAH WOOKIE? LALU MINHO? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Haaah…" aku telah sampai di taman, entah kenapa… kakiku mengarahnya kesini… disini sepi sekali…

_ZRAASSSHHH!_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuatku semakin terpuruk, apa salahku? Beginikah salahnya diriku?

"K… Kyu…" airmata mengalir deras dari mataku, namun tidak begitu terlihat karena air hujan juga menerpa airmataku, bercampur menjadi satu, sama seperti perasaanku.

"Hiks…" ku peluk kakiku, duduk di bangku taman sendirian, itu tidak menyenangkan… langit menangis, sama sepertiku.

Aku memendamkan kepalaku di antara lututku, dan kurasakan hujan berhenti menerpaku, namun suaranya masih terdengar ditelingaku. Karena penasaran kubuka perlahan mataku…

"Jangan menangis… jangan buat hujan bertambah sedih…" ku balikan badanku, dia yang memayungiku, dia…

"Sungmin, jangan lemah dong!" suaranya, dia Cha… Changmin…

"Changmin?" aku menatapnya.

"Ya?" ia tersenyum melihatku…

"Changmin… Changmiin!" dengan cepat aku memeluknya, dan paying yang ia gunakan terbang begitu saja, membuat tubuh kami berdua basah karena hujan… aku rindu padanya… dia… Changmin… Jung Changmin…

_._

TBC

.

AAAAALLLL! Author apdet nih FFnya, TBC nya bikin penasaran gak siapa itu Changmin dan Minho?

Bukaaan! Bukan member DBSK sama SHINee… tapi mereka memang dari situ, =_="

Ok… yang mau tetep dilanjutin Ripyu… 10 ripyu baru dilanjutin… susah nih FFnya!

Oh ya, yang mau berteman sama author:

FB: Abel Hyori

Twitter: (at)6002TheJidat *follow aja, aku Follback* (promo banget)

Hp: Kirim inbox… *elah ribet amat dah*

Ok sekian dari author… Mian updet ini sangat lama, karena author bandel jadi author apdet lagi!

Tertanda:

Max Aberu


End file.
